<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by EmoWithOddSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527344">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks'>EmoWithOddSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, I'll Die With This Ship, So dumb, bed sharing, dumb lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet is confused, she has been for quite a while now. She doesn’t understand how all her friends can easily talk about whatever boy or girl took their fancy that week. She just doesn’t get it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while but here i am once again.<br/>part 2 coming soon!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlet is confused, she has been for quite a while now. She doesn’t understand how all her friends can easily talk about whatever boy or girl took their fancy that week. She just doesn’t get it.</p><p>Even just thinking about her crush has her whole face as bright red as her hair, how could she ever say the girls name out loud? When questioned by her friends about having a potential crush she simply shook her head and lied. A horrible attempt to avoid admitting that her crush was the school’s resident oddball, Yvie freaking Oddly. </p><p>Scarlet was fully aware of the classic cliche she was living but she couldn’t help it. Yvie was the most beautiful person she’d ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Unfortunately Scarlet was also the cliche of being a very useless lesbian.<br/>
-<br/>
Scarlet was lost. Very lost. With her phone out of power, she cursed herself for not waiting for Brooke to leave the party so they could have at least got lost together. But no, Scarlet decided to just start walking down the unfamiliar streets until she found a recognisable landmark.<br/>
After a long 20 minutes of blindly walking around, the light of a convenience store blared harshly in the distance, like a neon signed oasis under the midnight sky.<br/>
Something definitely felt off as Scarlet got closer, the only other people around were a group of clearly drunk men who’s distasteful comments she chose to ignore, stepping into the store as quickly as she could.<br/>
The inside seemed completely deserted, not counting the bored looking cashier playing a game on their phone behind the counter.<br/>
Scarlet began to absent-mindedly roam the empty aisles until her legs hit a solid force and gave out from under her.</p><p>“Hey!” An annoyed voice called out. “Watch where you’re walking!”</p><p>“Sorry.” Scarlet sat up from where she now lay on the dirty tile floor and looked back to properly apologise to the person she had fallen over. Instead she just froze. </p><p>Sat there, ever so casually, in the middle of the magazine aisle was none other than the girl she couldn’t get out of her mind. </p><p>“Wait a minute, Scarlet?” Yvie looked at her in confusion. “What the hell are you doing around here at midnight?” </p><p>“Could ask you the same question Yvie, do you make a habit of sitting in inconvenient places?”</p><p>Yvie laughed.<br/>
“Touche. I just come here to read random magazines, it’s quiet. Seriously though, you’re not alone are you? This side of town isn’t the safest place at night.” </p><p>“I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” Scarlet crossed her arms over her chest smugly.</p><p>“I don’t doubt it Red but those guys outside seemed to have an opinion about your pretty little face.” Yvie stood up and brushed a lock of Scarlet’s hair behind her ear. “At least tell me how you even found this place.”<br/>
The blush slowly crept up Scarlet’s face at how close Yvie had gotten. She’d called her face cute, could it be that Yvie felt the same? Finally Scarlet’s expression cracked to reveal a small amount of sadness in her voice.<br/>
“I’m lost. I was at a party but I hate parties so I left.” She signed. “My phone is dead and even if I could call her, my sister is probably asleep by now.”<br/>
Yvie’s eyes seemed to soften at the redheads' words. Under the crappy lighting of the store she could now see how Scarlet’s makeup had begun to smudge and the dark circles forming under her eyes. Eventually she came up with a possible solution, one that involved spending more time with the shorter girl.<br/>
“Wanna crash at mine? I’ll worry too much if you’re gonna be back walking around in the dark all night.”<br/>
Scarlet’s face lit up. Yvie found it utterly adorable at how soft the smile she gave was.<br/>
“You wouldn’t mind?” </p><p>“Never.” She held onto Scarlet’s hand and began to walk them out into the car park. “Now how do you feel about motorbikes?”<br/>
-<br/>
As terrifying as the ride back to Yvie’s house was for Scarlet she had to admit the excuse to be close to the other girl was like a dream. She felt like a princess riding off into the sunset with her knight in shining armour.<br/>
Once they pulled up outside Yvie’s home, Scarlet’s hand found it’s way back to Yvie’s as the taller girl led her up the stairs.<br/>
Yvie’s room looked exactly how Scarlet had imagined it to be. Walls covered in a variety of photos, art and fairy lights. Even the unmade bed shoved in the corner looked so warm and inviting, as if it was ready for the pair to snuggle up under its covers.</p><p>“Wait, I’ll grab you something to sleep in.” Yvie rummaged around her room for a moment before returning with a shirt and pair of shorts in hand. “These should fit, the bathroom is just behind you.” She smiled as Scarlet took the clothes. “Just come lay down when you’re done.”</p><p>Scarlet nodded before closing the bathroom door and sighing. How was she gonna get through a night of sleeping next to her crush without spurting out her feelings the first chance she got? “Get a grip.” She whispered to herself as she took off the itchy dress she had been wearing for hours and slipped on the soft shirt Yvie had leant her. The relief of wiping away the messy makeup from her face did little to calm her anxieties down as she walked back to Yvie’s bedroom and awkwardly lay down next to the taller girl.</p><p>“Hey” Yvie looked at her with tired eyes. Scarlet swore that this girl would be the death of her.</p><p>“Hey”</p><p>“This is okay right? I’ll happily go sleep on the couch if sharing makes you uncomfortable.” Yvie shifted so that the covers could be pulled over the pair.<br/>
“It’s fine honestly. I share a room at home so sleeping alone sometimes makes me anxious.” Scarlet explained.<br/>
“Well sweet dreams Red.” Yvie whispered.<br/>
A beat of silence fell between them.<br/>
“Yvie?”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
Scarlet kissed her cheek and quickly rolled back onto her side of the bed. Her heart thumped inside her chest from the sudden burst of confidence.<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
“I know you like me Scar.” Scarlet’s eyes shot open. “You’re not as subtle as you think.” She could feel Yvie get closer as she stiffened up. “Don’t be so tense, I like you too.”</p><p>Scarlet decided she was screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>